


A Different Kind of Love

by boomerangsandadora



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Supportive Sokka, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko does not, ace zuko, asexual zuko, everyone's aspec cause i said so, it's cute and it's self-indulgent, mentioned ace aang, mentioned aro toph, mentioned demi ty lee, sokka is not, sokka wants to take the makeout sesh further, zuko thinks sokka is going to be mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomerangsandadora/pseuds/boomerangsandadora
Summary: “I--I’m sorry, Sokka, I should have told you earlier and--and not let you date me without knowing--and--”Sokka took Zuko’s hand in his. “Listen to me. Whatever you’re about to tell me, it’s not going to change anything. I like you.”OR: When Sokka wants to take their make out sesh further, Zuko fears that his asexuality will scare his boyfriend away. Sokka reassures him that it won't.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 289





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me projecting my insecurities onto my favorite fictional couple.
> 
> Implied almost Sexual Content, so they're at least the age of consent. (I imagined them in their early 20s, but it's up to you) There's no actual sexual content (the whole point is that Zuko's not interested) but only read what you're comfy with
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Sokka deepened the kiss and Zuko’s fingers clutched his hair. But Sokka’s hands began to wander. Distinctly downward. When they reached the hem of Zuko’s pants, Zuko froze. Fears began to swirl around his mind and he barely registered that Sokka had stopped.

Sokka, in fact, had pulled back from the kiss and was making intense eye contact with Zuko. “Hey. I’m sorry, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” He got off of Zuko’s lap to sit next to him. ”Are you okay?”

Zuko didn’t want to meet Sokka’s eyes. They were too full of love and support. He didn’t want to see these feelings disappear. “What if I’m never ready for it?”

“What do you mean?” If Zuko had looked at his boyfriend, he would’ve seen love and support mixed with concern. Instead of looking, he kept his eyes focused on the dark TV.

“I--I’m sorry, Sokka, I should have told you earlier and--and not let you date me without knowing--and--”

Sokka took Zuko’s hand in his. “Listen to me. Whatever you’re about to tell me, it’s not going to change anything. I like you.”

“I’m ace,” Zuko said quietly. “Asexual,” he clarified.

“Oh, Zuko.” Sokka’s voice was sad and Zuko felt his heart break.

“I’m sorry--I’ll--” he was standing, trying to leave. Trying to spare them both from having to talk through the heartbreak, "I get it. I'll go, I'm--"

“Zuko, look at me.” Zuko looked and didn’t understand. He didn’t see disgust or hate or heartbreak. He saw love and support mixed with concern. His heart was quietly stitching itself up, even as his brain struggled to comprehend that he hadn’t just destroyed his relationship. “I am so sorry that you were scared to tell me. But I meant what I said. There is nothing--nothing--you could say that would change how I feel about you.”

“But I can’t--”

“Zuko. I love you." Sokka's hands gently tugged him back down onto the couch. "I’m not with you for sex or anything else. I’m with you because I’m madly, stupidly in love with you.” They’d been in love for years of pining and almost confessions, but they hadn't been dating long and neither had ever said it aloud.

Zuko felt tears well up in his eyes. “I love you too.”

Sokka gently wiped a tear from Zuko’s cheek. With a weak laugh he said, “You know, I had a feeling I might say I love you first, but I didn’t expect it to be like this.”

“Oh, shit, Sokka I’m--”

“If you say sorry, I’m making you cook dinner for the rest of the week.” Zuko laughed, since he was already in charge of cooking. “But seriously, you didn’t have to be scared to tell me. You need to understand that I’m in love with everything about you. And I didn’t know, but you always did need an extra second to laugh at my innuendos.” Zuko shoved him playfully. “Plus, Aang’s ace, Toph’s aro, and Ty Lee’s demi. You had to know I wasn’t aphobic.”

“That doesn’t mean you want to date someone who’s ace. You want--”

Seeing his boyfriend begin to spiral, Sokka interrupted, “Zuko, look at me.” To emphasize the point, Sokka got back onto Zuko’s lap and held Zuko’s face in his hands. “I want you. That’s all that matters to me, okay?”

Zuko took a moment just to stare at his boyfriend, his boyfriend who was staring at him so earnestly, so full of love. “I’m lucky you’re such an idiot. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Are you implying I’m an idiot for wanting to be with you?”

“Yes. You can do so much better. In fact, you have. I mean Suki? She’s on a different planet and I--”

Sokka leaned in and gave Zuko a gentle kiss. He pulled back. “I really don’t support ending arguments by kissing someone. But if you’re gonna try to insult my boyfriend, I might just have to beat you up.”

“I’m just--” Because Sokka had been adamant their whole relationship about stopping his self-deprecating tendencies, he actually caught himself for once. “I don’t get it. But if someone as gorgeous, intelligent, kind, and amazing as you says he’s okay with this, then I’m not going to argue with him.”

“You literally just did, but okay. You don’t have to get it, but do you believe me? Do you understand that I love you?”

“Yes. And I am so grateful that I get to love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments and I will actually work on more ace Zuko content (I already have a wip and I thrive off positive encouragement so, you do the math)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a great day xoxo


End file.
